callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Gideon2054
Ale dziwne :f Kurde idiota nie wie co znaczy słowo stary dobry Cod i jakieś mody z obrzydliwą grafiką wstawia do legendy Ludzie na serio nie mają nic do roboty... Niezależni eksperci w akcji... można się pośmiać :) przewińcie se do 3:18 i będziecie mieć koszmary ADVANCED WARFARE LEPSZY OD CODA3?! CO KUR**?!?!? a tu też koleś ma jakiś zjewany gust o, i tu też :D nie muszę chyba mówić... Jak MW2 powinno się skonczyć :D A jak oni przez 10 lat piszą coś w stylu "horror tragedia glicze i elise omoczao był lepszy" to pod co to podchodzi? PIĘKNE ^^ tak się gada, a nie! hehe Co to kurna jest XD czego spodziewać się po rankingu stworzonym przez użytkowników... jej wysłuchał mojej prośby :D jestem w tym C: (zabojczy345) Luje nie napisali artykułu o Polsce! Cała prawda o wrestlingu! Jak chcecie wiedzieć, interesuję się starymi konsolami i grami :D (bez hejtów proszę, każdy ma jakieś zainteresowanie C: ) Czemu super Mario Bros. 2 zyskał tak dużo hejtów? To najlepszy mario na NESa przecie. Nazwa na steamie: yikfneef (czy jakoś tak xD) A na Originie: zabojczy345 Ja tu się tak służyłem wiki a w nagrodę administrator uważa mnie za wroga... MAM DSa! Mam niebieski nick :D Może to nie to samo co admowanie ale mam niebieski nick :D Ale mam zajebiszcze tło :D Nie za jasne nie za ciemne ^^ Ale jestem cziter o.o Jakąś małą czcionkę mam podczas pisania komentarzy O.o Lajtar znowu zapomniał o wiki, jaki ham. Jak obejrzałem reklamę Infinite Warfare to chciałem się zabić :( Mgranz nie wie co to przyjemność i rozrywka i wprowadza jakąś ch****ą szywną zasadę "encyklopedyczności" (jakby to była k****** wikipedia) Czemu ludzie są tacy dziwni i popierają wszystko co powie AVGN? Nawet gdyby stworzono super ekstra grę a on by narzekał to ci go popiorą? Łał, co mnie nagle napadła wena do pisania artów :/ Ramirez, Destroy that nuke with this chicken! * Fidel Castro 1926-2016 Kestin i Morestin Sonic 06 jest świetną grą i luj Dip Dip Potato Chip!thumb|No co? Sam mnie zabił, należało mu się :> Mam SNESa! Będziesz rano potrzebował wsparcia, gdy pojawia się zaparcia No i proszę MGRANZ gdzieś poszedł a ipki grasują. A jakbym miał admina to bym takie wielkie czystki zrobił że wandali by tu ruski rok nie było. Już nawet zaczynałem ale rewolucja anomkowa z Lajtarem na czele zrobiła swoje :c thumb|Samolot marzeń :Dthumb|Anomy w akcji thumb|Dobrze mu tak >:D Gierosy które mam *Kol of Dijuti Jedynka - 10/10, co tu gadać. Najlepsza z serii :D *Dobra Dwójka - 9/10, mniejszy realizm niż w poprzedniej, ale fajne. Polecam używać karabinów. *Magiczna Trójka - 9,5/10, razem z jedynką najlepsza część z serii. szkoda tylko że tak rozciągneli na siłę misje a nasi towarzysze mają słabą inteligencję *Nowoczesna Czwórka - 9/10, no i razem z jedynką i trójką najlepsza część. Wspaniałe przeniesienie nas w czasy nowoczesne, no i jak na 10 letnią grę nadal dobrze pod względem graficznym wygląda. *Słaby Powrót Do Dzisiejszych Starców - 4/10, czemo usunięto brytyjską kampanię? gra bez niej jest nudna :(. Poza tym, czemu Miller po śmierci Sullivana nie został kapralem? Już tak robią z głównych bohaterów szmaty? A bronie mnie dobijają. Poza tym wiele wkurzającyh błędów (chociażby znikający przeciwnicy po śmierci). A przyjacielskie NPC są wkurzające i nie mają użytku. Zombie nie oceniam bo nie gram. Chyba tylko gib tę grę ratuje, TYLKO *Sequel Świetnej Czwórki - 7/10, bronie jeszcze mogą być, kampania świetna ale lepiej albo pominąć Nic po Rosyjsku albo do nikogo nie strzelać. Poza tym całkiem ciekawe misje. Ale tej śmierci Allena i innych to sobie nie zapomnę *Czarna Operacja - 5/10, chyba w tej grze zabijanie fajnych postaci zaczęło rosnąć na potęgę. Swift, Bowman, Reznow, Siergiej. I ten realizm. *Obrzydliwy Koniec Nowoczesnej Wojny - 7/10, okropnie mi się zabijało z tych broni. Głupie zakończenie serii i wolałem już te misje Delta niż TF. Ale Spec Opsy na poziomie, bo nawet fabułę do nich dodali. Soapa, Jurego i Kamarowa to ja sobie nie odpuszcze *Pierwszy Krok W Nowoczesność - 5/10, po luj do coda dawać alternatywne zakonczenia, które są i tak sklepane? (zabij sojusznika by uratować sojusznika). O błędach już nie wspominam. Dobrze że chociaż misje są fajne i dali lata 80 (ale czemu tak mało misji?). *Duuuchyyyy... - 5/10, wątek opierający się na dwóch braciach mógł być fajny, ale z Logana zrobili posłuszną szmatę która robi wszystko co mu każą (takie Ramirez do everything 2.0). Mało coś Rileya jest a zakończenie i dźwięki broni mnnie dobijają. *Ostatnia Część Serii Którą Kupiłem - 5/10, nie pociągła mnie... Ale miała fajne momenty jak: Możliwość zobaczenia głównego bohatera (klnę się na was IW) i fajne super skakanie. Poza tym, niektóre misje nie były złe... A przez samą grę polubiłem Coda. * Gry na DSa *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) - 10/10, ło. lepsze niż wersja pecetowa i konsolowa. No super, nie wiem co powiedzieć. zwłaszcza po tym co zobaczyłem. Już na samym początku gry jest akcja (ucieczka humvee). Użycie muzyki ze zwykłęgo MW1 jest genialnym pomysłem. Niestety utknąłem w drugiej misji w sekcji gdzie muszę zabić jednego snajpera. Top 10 gier z serii #Call of Duty #Call of Duty 3 #Call of Duty 4 #Call of Duty 2 #Modern Warfare 3 #Modern Warfare 2 #Ghosts #Advanced Warfare #Black Ops II #Black Ops I Top 10 broni 1. PM63 (wiadomo) 2. ACR 3. G36C 4. MP5 5. AK 6. Bal-27 7. M27 8. STINGER M7 9. M4 10. Colt Ulubione bronie Cod 2: Lee-Enfield Cod 4: G36C Waw: Miotacz ognia MW2: ACR BO1: PM63 MW3: nie mam BO2: AN94 Ghosts: Bizon AW: Bal-27, EM1 Top 3 postaci Classic #Moody #Pawłow #Price Dwójka #Price #Myers #Wolski Trójka #Guzzo #Papa Jack #Ingram WaW #Reznow #Sullivan #Pyle MW1 #Price #Gaz #MacMillan MW2 #Price #Allen #Dunn MW3 #Price #Sandman #Juri Black Ops I i II (lata 80.) #Woods #Weaver #Swift Black Ops II (nowoczesność) #Harper #Briggs #Chloe Ghosts #Riley #Rorke #Merrick AW #Gideon #Irons #Torres Ulubione mapy multi Nuketown - mała mapa, ale to czyni ją jedną z najlepszych. Jest tu dużo miejsca do nabijania zabić (m.in. autobus) oraz łatwo można przejąć "połowę" przeciwnika. Ale jest jeden wielki minus - jako że mapa jest mała to gdy serie ofiar pójdą w ruch to jest istny koszmar... Firing Range - moje serce podbiło wiele miejsc dla snajperów. Praktycznie całą grę spędzam na wieży oficerskiej i serie ofiar nabijam :D poza tym dla tych co nie lubią korzystać ze snajperek jest dużo miejsc w których można nabić parę zabić. Przyjacielowie Kto chce niech siem wpisze :D *x0FFL1N3x *Matinho24 *Print90 Inne serie w które lubię grać *WWE *BF *Sonic *Rayman *James Bond *Medal of Honor *WoT *Watch Dogs Mój wymarzony skład bohaterów w Codzie <3 *Price (MW) *Gideon *Alex Mason *i David Mason *Gaz *Soap *Wiktor Reznow *Harper *Sandman *Dunn *Overlord jako ogólny dowódca RIP postacie które lubię * *Ghost * *Roach * *Soap * *Oddział Metal * * * *Gaz * *Allen * *Reznow * *Hudson * *Bowman * *Price z II Wojny * *Griggs * *Kamarow * *Juri * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * TOP 5 najgorszych gier wszechczasów 5. Dr. Jekyll i Mr. Hyde - a więc tak. Idziesz doktorkiem do kościoła ale nie wiadomo dlaczego każdy chce cię zabić. Gdy ludzie cię zestresują na maksa zmieniasz się w Hydea i załatwiasz demony. Gra ma dwa zakończenia: Z ledwością dochodzisz Jekylem do kościoła a naprzeciwko budynku pojawia się napis End. Żeby zdobyć dobre zakończenie Hydem idziesz do kościoła, załatwiasz bossa i zmieniasz w Jekkyla i nagle wszyscy znikają. Nie ma bombermanów, Banshee, Beczek. Nic. Idziesz do kościoła. Pojawia się cutscenka jak doktorek i narzeczona biorą ślub, pojawia się napis End ale nagle uderza piorun, napis jest odwrócony i widzimy Hyde'a z krzyżem. Dziwne jak nic. Niektórzy nazywają to Walking Simulator 88'. Na NESa. 4. Action 52 - zbiór 52 gier na NESa. Każda jest crapowata i każda ma glicze. Opiszę tutaj kilka: Nie pamiętam nazwy - wspinasz się jakimś klaunem i co byś nie zrobił i tak oberwiesz (załątwisz przeciwnika lub nawet kasę podniesiesz!) po pewnym czasie gra się zatrzymuje i ekran zamienia się na jakieś coś przypominającego typową gierę z Atari 2600. Pseudo Ninja Gaiden - jak powiedziałem. Nie muszę się rozpisywać Ooze - za przejście tego oferowali 100000 dolarów ale nie dało się przejść (jak wszystkiego z tego czegoś) Cheetahmen - podobno główna atrakcja ale ładnie zmieszało się z resztą. Fabuła (!) jest głupia. Jakiegoś chłopca wciągają do telewizora człowiekolwy i nimi kierujesz. O ile pierwszy poziom przejdziesz to drugi jest niemożliwy bo twój bohater jest za duży i łatwo może oberwać. Jak chcesz zobaczyć więcej gier to łapaj to (część pierwsza) i to (część druga) 3.Hong Kong 97 - A więc fabułę pomijam bo i tak nie ma co się o niej rozpisywać. Grasz na logu cocacoli i innych pierdół jakimś randomowym ludzikiem który z ręki strzela do randomowych ludzików którzy strzelają do niego z ręki. Logiczne, czyż nie? Walka z głową Xiana Dopinga (czy jak mu tam) jest komiczna ze względu na to że walczysz tylko z jego głową która się po całym ekranie rusza. Gdy zginiesz (co trudne w sumie nie jest) gra wyśle cię do... Obrazka jakiegoś martwego murzyna (Print mówi że to nasz zmarły bokser ale ja się nie znam) i jakiś żółty napis (zapomniałem jaki). Chyba już wszystko o tej grze powiedziałem i dziwię się że miałem ochotę się rozpisywać. Gra na SNESa. A w ogóle to w filmiku wprowadzającym podobno można zdjęcie więźniów Auschwitz (ale zamazane). Coś za dużo polskich akcentów.... Aha i nasz główny cel to zabicie 1,2 miliarda fragów to twórcy zapewnili nam prawie 40 lat zapewnionej rozrywki :) 2. Crazy Bus - .........................nie wiem co powiedzieć. Jak to mówił Print "Gra to czynność o ustalonych zasadach ale tutaj tego nie ma" i tu ma rację. Przestraszyłem się tekstu o muzyce powodującej zawał to specjalnie trochę ściszyłem ale nadal byłem blisko śmierci... Dobra wim. Wybierasz autobus (który ma nawet ładne zdjęcie) i jedziesz nim przez parę sekund na jakiejś krótkiej drodze a jak przejedziesz zaczynasz od nowa (...). A same autobusy to mają tylko zmienione kolorki... po prostu nie wiem jaki schizofrenik na to wpadł. 1. Plumbers Don't Wear Ties - The killer of 3DO. Jak oglądałem Matta Ezero to nawet tego gówna nie oglądnąłem do końca i przewinąłem do werdyktu. Po prostu nie wiem jak to można stworzyć. To nie jest gra, to film porno na konsolę. Nie wiem ale nie zamierzam w to klikać nigdy więcej Kanały na jutjubie które lubię (sory za kopiowanie od ciebie Print :P) *Matt Ezero *GameArmy (dawniej SuperGamingArena) *Mikeyboss182 (mimo iż ostatni filmik zrobił w 2013, to nadal się udziela) *GameSprout (rozśmieszy każdego ponuraka i najsmutniejszego człowieka na świecie, już cię nie będzie obchodziło że pół godziny temu straciłeś rodzinę i zostałeś z długami i głodnym psem!) *Gaming History Source *Gaming Palooza Empire *Tofig Szamkalow *Sandro MacTavish *LottaHumor *M3RKMUS1C *TVGry *NintendoComplete Dziwne gry, złe i najgorsze gry które nie znalazły się w zestawieniu najgorszych gier wszechczasów. Pit Fighter - taki pre Mortal Kombat. dziwne, gra nigdy pewnie popularności nie zdobyła. Ale chociaż wydano porty na np. Super Nintendo Big Rigs - nie ma muzyki, tekstury niedokończone (można przez nie przejeżdżać), glicze, słaba grafika, brak jakiegoś championship mode'u, nie ma rywali ale "You're winner" wszystko ratuje. Chociaż oglądałem jednego gościa który podczas jazdy spotkał rozwalony helikopter i uznał że akcja dzieje się w jakiejś alternatywnej przyszłości gdzie nasz kkierowca jest jedyną żywą istotą. To by wyjaśniało brak jakiejś konkurencji. Spirit of Speed 1937 - no i tu przechodzimy do pytania... JAK LJN 5 LAT PO ICH UPADKU STWORZYŁO GRĘ? spekuluje się do dziś ale gra jest... no... crapowata i to nie był kolorowy koniec dla tęczy. słaba grafa, za zbyt trudne AI, brak muzyki, długi czas ładowania i wiele więcej Duźo Soniców na Game Geara - żeby gracze nie narzekali że nie wychodzą gry na Mega Drive'a to się robiło jakieś g...a. Mogli chociaż zrobić więcej na Master Systema. Sonic 3D Blast - jak na Genesisa grafika ok, level design najgorszy jaki mógł być, głupie walki z bossami (jak niby skoczyć centralnie w szybę czy gdzie tam?!), muzyka przeciętna i co to ma być za okrzyk "SEGA" na początku?! Superman 64 - Man of Steel by uratować swoich przyjaciół przelatuje przez kółka...? I zakończenie jak na crapowatą grę przystało jest crapowate... Swamp Thing - komiksy i film są dobre ale grę na NESa zwalili. Nie ma co się rozpisywać bo nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć Ardennes Offensive - crapowaty FPS. Grafika wygląda jak zrobiona z kartonu. Brak jakiegokolwiek sensu i faktycznie tylko przechodzisz misję za misją. Pasek życia traci się niesamowicie szybko ALE MA JEDEN WIELKI PLUS: otóż główna postać jest leworęczna. Co z tego że wygląda to straasznie miernie. Chociaż nikt mi nie wmówi że leworęczna postać grywalna jest niemożliwa do zrobienia skoro jakiejś grupce trzylatków się to udało. W ogóle to dla niektórych gra ma więcej plusów i potrafią ją ocenić na 6/10, ponieważ to na tym się wychowali i tylko w to godzinami nawalali. Ale to jedynie kwestia gustu i nostalgii. Sonic exe (tak wim, fanowskie ale co z tego) - no co? po prostu komuś się nudziło to wpadł na taki pomysł :P no ale żeby takie coś wstawić do mojej ukochanej serii :< i rozwaliło mi to mózg na maksa :< Battlefield 2142 - cóż, wielu starszych graczy pamięta ją bardzo dobrze i ją kochają ale mi nie przypadła do gustu. Nie że futurystyka czy coś ale... no nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. po prostu jej za bardzo nie lubię Desert Bus - jesteś kierowcą autobusu i musisz dotrzeć do drugiego miasta przez jakąś pustynię. zajmuje to 8 godzin w czasie rzeczywistym. Za przejście dostajesz jeden punkt, za kolejne przejście drugi i tak w kółko. Można nawet jeździć w nocy. Myślicie że was zachęciłem do gry? NIE! Gra jest K****o nudna, tylko jedziesz przed siebie. Dodatkowo nie możesz sobie czego położyć na klawiszu odpowiedzialnym za jazdę bo autobus ciągle zjeżdża na bok i ciągle A trzeba klikać! Co gorsza jak zepsujesz pojazd musisz zostać odholowany... ale w czasie rzeczywistym. Czyli musimy czekać aż ktoś przyjedzie by nas zabrał. No i zaczynamy od początku. Jacyś głupkowie nawet wymyślili konkurs w którym muisz zdobyć 100 pkt by wygrać... kurs autobusem. A 100 pkt - 33 dni. Jedyne co z tego dobre wyszło to fakt że ktoś postanowił stworzyć fundację "Desert Bus for hope" w której jakaś ekipa gra w to by zdobyć pieniądze na cele charytatywne. Aha i planuje się obecnie zrobić jakąś wersję na Oculus Rift ale mało mi wiadomo z tego. Gry na SNESa *WWF Royal Rumble *Super Mario All-Stars